Second Chances
by BadKarma05
Summary: Jimmy's choices consist of Evelyn Mercer or Juvie.... again. What will happen when someone he thought was long gone turns out to be a regular in the house? RATING JUST TO BE SAFE, may change later on.
1. Mikey?

Jimmy's POV 

"Now Michael-James you real-"

"My. Name. Is. Jimmy." I interrupted him. "Y'know it's not like I've never told you that before you've been my P.O. for the past 3 years you ought to pay attention more in your job"

"Listen kid, I know you're not happy about being placed here, I know you got to run free in that zoo they decided to call a boy's home but this'll be good for you. Ms. Mercer's a good lady so don't give her shit… plus you've got a surprise coming…. you'll be happy you ended up here."

'_You've got a surprise coming…_' those words echoed in my head. The last surprise that I received my mother –and I use that term lightly' told the court she wouldn't be able to handle me after I was released from Juvie and as a byproduct I became a ward of the state. Woo-hoo.

"You could at least _pretend_ to be happy it's not like you're back at Juvenile Hall which I should remind you is where you're going to end up if this place doesn't work out the home's full and we ran out of options for you."

Regardless of what Jed Banner believed I was happynotbecauseI was going to foster home but the fact that I was getting out of that particular boys home. I could handleknowing that the people who were in charge couldn't care less about the kids –all they cared about was getting their damn checks from the state- hell, I was used to it, my own mother never showed me any kind of motherly affection… unless she was going through one of her episodes. What bothered me was that every time someone spent even a little time there… a little part of them died. I had lived there for the past year and a half…. Sometimes it felt like I had nothing left but a shell.

The door opened and a tall. Well-built black man interrupted my thoughts. "MA! The new kids here!"

An older woman about 55-ish with graying blond hair ushered me and Banner inside. "Now, you must be Jimmy, have a seat and as soon as I find the others I'll be with you, make yourself at home."

"Wow, what's that say about you if some old broad I never met knows what to call me and you don't?" I muttered to Banner as I stepped by him to stand by the couch.

"Shut up and sit down, Smith…. And get that smirk off of your face you _want_ this to work you remember?"

"I thought you told me that she hasn't given up on anybody yet Banner… you mean I could be the first?" I plastered a look of mock-hope onto my face and plopped onto the armchair across from the couch figuring that if I sat alone the old lady wouldn't try to hug me or something.

5 minutes later Ms. Mercer came back into the living room with the guy that had answered her door and another skinnier black guy, both of them looked twenty-something but it's hard to tell age in Detroit the streets aged you. I looked a few years older than sixteen myself.

"Now Jimmy, you've met Angel already this is his older brother Jeremiah- Jerry. And this is…"  
She paused obviously looking for someone who wasn't in the room. "Robert! Get in here and say hello!" There was muttering through the kitchen door before it was shoved open hard enough to cause the person to flinch as it hit him while he stood frozen in the doorway.

"Mikey?" it was soft almost like he couldn't believe it. Why should he? The asshole.

"I jumped up and headed for the door. Yelling: "Fuck this. Fuck _him_. Fuck you all and your goddamn surprise. I'll take my chances with two years in Juvie if I have to!" before letting it slam behind me and heading down the street at a jog.

Nobody's POV

Everyone turned to look at Bobby Mercer with the same question through their heads. Of course Angel was the one who voiced it.

"Yo, Bobby what's goin' on man? You've known that kid for 30 seconds and you already managed to piss him off? You got some skills, bro"

TO BE CONTINUED……….

Ahh cliff hangers R&R please


	2. You're Dead To Me

Bobby's POV 

I was still standing in the threshold with my shoulder holding open the kitchen door. There was no way in fucking hell I was gonna yell at Ma so I chose Ang'.

"Angel, you've got no fucking clue what you're talking' about so shut the hell up for once in your damn life!" I sighed and turned to Ma knowing she meant well. "Ma, listen I'm happy Mikey's here but you gotta understand he's not the most forgiving person and after living with Carly (I refuse to call that bitch my mother, ma's my mom and always would be) for 8 years, there's no telling what she made him believe… I got to make this right I'll be back as soon as I find him you all stay here."

"Bobby who the hell is that kid!" Both Jerry and Angel yelled as I was closing the screen door.

I sighed knowing that I'd have to tell them everything eventually. "My baby brother." And let the oak door slam behind me as I took off down the sidewalk.

The look on Mikey's face kept flashing in my mind. It was t he exact same one that he gave me the last time I'd seen him. I saw him turn the corner and sped up.

Jimmy's POV Flashback: Eight Years Earlier 

_I couldn't understand why my big brother, the one who taught me everything, the only parental figure in my life, my hero, was leaving me._

"_What'd I do wrong Bobby? I won't do it again! Why are you leaving!" I was near hysterics and Bobby was doing his best to calm me down. My words were muffled due to the fact that my head was buried into his hoodie._

_**"**Shh… kid listen to me you did **nothing** wrong!" He whispered fiercely. "This was all on me, Mikey. Don't worry though I'll take care of it… I'll always come back for you baby-boy…"_

Present Day 

I scoffed at the memory. What bullshit I hadn't seen that asshole in 8 years.

"Kid if you're gonna run from someone make sure they don't know the streets better than you do."

"Fuck you, you've got not right telling me shit."

"Get back to the house, Mikey. Don't make me drag you there."

"I already told everyone in that fucking house that I wasn't staying there. I get to choose so I'll go to Juvie if I have to."

"You're _sixteen_ fucking years old you don't get to make decisions!"

" I've been making my own decisions since I was eight and I don't need some prick who thinks just because he shares some DNA with me, he can tell me what to do. You're the one who left asshole and you dropped all your brotherly duties when you didn't comeback I don't need you I never have and I never will stay the fuck out of my life. You're dead to me!"

If it had been anyone else I wouldn't have thought Bobby was even fazed. His face looked so… calm. But I saw the muscles in his Jaw twitch like he was clenching his teeth really hard. I'd hurt him. Good.

"You don't want to go along by yourself? Fine! I'll drag your ass back!"


	3. We Need To Talk

Jimmy's POV 

I glanced at Bobby seeing the truth in his eyes. He would do it… but…. I just couldn't go back and risk getting hurt like that again. Now, that may not be the toughest thing to admit but after he left the first time I got hard, like I couldn't feel anymore and my time at Juvie and the home upped that and if I lost what little of myself I had left, what then? I just couldn't do it.

"What the fuck do you care, Bobby? Just let it go man. Let me live my life it's not gonna hurt anyone and I can take care of myself. I turned my back and started walking away, which may not have been the best idea, but I couldn't look at him anymore. Then it went black.

Bobby's POV 

I sighed as I watched my little brother crumple from the force of the butt of my. 9mm. It wasn't exactly the best way to get back on Mikey's good side but he left me no choice. There was no way I'd let him 'live his life and take care of himself' that could mean a lot of things around here and my baby brother wasn't gonna have any part of them not without me there to watch his back at lest.

I took out my cell and called Angel's. "Hey, I need you to bring my car down to the corner right before the Shop 'n' Go… shit I do got my key's. Hot-wire it… yeah I'll see ya in a couple." I snapped my phone shut and looked at Mikey again. Shit, this was so much easier when Mikey trusted me with his life. Realizing that there was about a ½ inch of ice covering the sidewalk and Mikey was only wearing a thin hoodie I sat down, leaning against a light pole and pulled him up so he was laying against my shoulder, all his body heat wouldn't escape that way.

It wasn't much longer until Angel showed up. _See?_ I thought to myself. _Angel does what I say and no one gets knocked out._ It took a few minutes but we eventually got Mikey into the car without causing much more damage.

"What the hell'd you do to him man? I thought you were gonna make shit right?" Angel questioned as I slid into the driver's side.

"I was gonna and then he opened his mouth. Goddamn when'd he get so fucking stubborn?"

"Hmm I wonder where he got that from?

"Shut up man."

We half-dragged half-carried the kid into the house with one of his arm's slung around each of our shoulders. Both Banner and Jerry had left, obviously not wanting to witness the scene when we got back. But Ma was still up wringing her hands looking worried. It killed me to see her like that but I didn't have to wait long to see the worry turn to anger as she took in the sight of the three of us.

"Hey, I just want the record to show that I'm innocent in all of this… I was just the ride." Angel pointed out immediately and went into the kitchen to do what he does best…. eat.

"Thanks, man" I muttered. "It's not what it looks like, Ma he fell…."

"Oh really? Was that before or after you hit him Robert Mercer!" _Damn she used the full name_ I was 26 years old and it still gave me chills.

I'm serious Ma, he was running and there was ice and he fell." I technically wasn't lying. He _was_ running, there_ was_ ice, and he _did_ fall. I had just left out the part where I pistol-whipped him to _make_ him fall. She gave me a look that said she didn't buy it but she didn't press the matter. All she said was. Bring him up to the guestroom, Bobby. We need to talk.


	4. Hospital?

**I know this is not some of my best work. But I'm just trying to get to a certain part in the story.**

**Bobby's P.O.V.**

After getting Mikey settled into the guestroom. Ma turned to me.

"Bobby," She used her kindest voice which meant I was about to hear something I didn't want to. "I know you want to help your little brother, but you cannot _make_ him forgive you. You have to give him time, probably lots of it, but he will come around, I just know it."

"Yeah, and what happens if he goes to Juvie before he does? Because, Ma, he is dead set on not staying here."

Now, don't tell Jimmy, but Officer Banner told me that Juvenile Hall won't have room for him for at least a few months. So he's here for the time being. Now, let him rest and if he doesn't come to in a couple of hours we'll have to take him to get checked out. Come downstairs and have dinner, if Angel's left you any, that is."

I laughed right along with her it felt good. I paused on my way out and looked back at my baby brother. He actually looked a lot less hard, innocent even when he was sleeping. With his eyes closed you couldn't tell that they'd seen too much for someone his age, hell, probably for someone my age too.

Flashback 

_Carly and my dad had just brought my new baby brother home from the hospital and my dad took me into his room to give me the 'big brother' talk that my friends had told me about. _

_"Bobby, you're eight now and you're old enough to understand that you're a big brother now and your have responsibilities. You have a little brother to look after for the rest of your life. He may not want you too, and he may annoy the shit out of you sometimes but that's your job, to be there for him no matter what. You have to watch his back, and as he gets older he'll watch yours too. Right now, he's helpless. And he's going to need you to be there for him for the rest of his life, no matter what. He's gonna count on you."_

I sighed at the memory of my father, the only good parent my brother and I had and some punks who mistook him for someone else shot him up. I walked back over to the bed and sat down.

"It's gonna be cool, kid. I promise, G'night baby-boy." _SLAM_ I get punched in the face.

"What the hell is wrong with you! I wouldn't come back on my own, so you fuckin' knock me out! You got some _serious_ problems, Bobby!"

**Jimmy's P.O.V.**

When I wake up I don't just automatically sit up, I lay there for a minute to see what's going on around me. It's a habit formed from having to watch my own back all those years.

I tried to sit up but my head throbbed an all of a sudden I got really nauseous. My hearing was cutting out but I got the gist of it. The old lady had come up when she heard me yelling and Bobby was telling her that I needed to go to the hospital.

I cannot _stand_ hospitals and of all things Bobby should remember that at least, if not anything else. I tried to sit up again and almost managed but was impatiently pushed back down by Bobby as he yelled for Angel to get the car started.

"Bobby, man _please_ I'm begging you man, no fucking hospitals, no drugs, I'll stay here 'til I'm better." So much for pride.

**Bobby's** **P.O.V.**

It hurt my heart to see what Carly had done to him. But his eyes were so dilated that I wasn't gonna risk him going into a coma just to be nice. I knelt down beside him so Angel –who had just come in to see what was going on- and Ma couldn't hear what was being said.

"Baby-boy… Mikey… listen to me I know what went on, I know what she did I was there. But it's not the same now, she's not here non one here is like that…"

"I-DON'T-CARE- NO-_FUCKING_-HOSPITALS!"

**Jimmy's P.O.V.**

Everything was good in my life until I was about 5 years old. Sure, we were in the Ghetto and we were living paycheck to paycheck but I had an older brother, who was more like a dad (ours having died in a drive-by when I was 2) but, after a doctor's appointment my mom pretty much lost it. I would later learn that she had some disease that made it impossible for her to have any more children. And being that my mother lived to take care of people, animals, plants... anything she felt useless. I remember he walking in the door one day with a tear stained face grabbing me into a hug that was a little too tight for my comfort and telling me that no matter what happened she'd be there to take care of me…. Bobby had told me the same thing countless times before, but the way my mom has said it scared me.

Being told that she couldn't have any more children triggered something in her and she developed Munchausen syndrome. She would do anything she could to be able to nurse be back to health. Smart lady that she was she'd only take me to the welfare clinics that were too busy to pay all that much attention to how many times someone had been in there and being in the ghetto, there were plenty of clinics to choose from.

I was just a little kid and all I knew was what I was told and what I was told by my mother was that she _needed_ to hurt me because if the doctor's couldn't actually _see_ that something was wrong with me they couldn't fix what was_ really_ wrong with me… she just never told me what that was.

Even though I didn't understand it, Bobby did, he was after all 8 years older than me. It would get so bad that when I was _actually_ sick Bobby had to take me out of the house, pretend that we were going to school and then hide me. Thank God the schools were shit or he could have never pulled it off. And I would have been stuck back at the hospital getting a bunch of tests to find out what was wrong.

Which is why I freaked out at the prospect of going to the hospital. No way in hell was that going to happen. Ignoring the nausea and the roaring in my head and started to get up.

**Bobby's P.O.V.**

The little fucker was actually trying to _leave_. And for once I didn't know what to do. I couldn't knock him out again. And I wasn't going to just let him leave and go into a coma just because I was being nice. I'd have to drag him to the car, keep him there, drag him into the hospital and then keep him _there_. I was saved the trouble when he black out and landed on the floor.

I picked him up and followed Ma out the door, muttering "I'll explain later." To a gaping Angel.


	5. Flesh And Blood Don’t Mean Shit

A/N: It's been pointed out that Bobby has two different ages in my story. So I'll clear up the age thing. Originally I was going to have Bobby be 10 years older than Jimmy but I did the math while I was writing the next chapter and if that had been true. Bobby would have been 18 when he went into foster care and that would never happen because he would be considered an adult. So I subtracted two years. As of now Jimmy is 16 and Bobby is 24.

**As for Jack… I'm still debating whether or not to make him a part of the story… give me time.**

FINALLY there's a "Four Brothers" section at FF.N! 

**And now for the Story.**

**Bobby's P.O.V.**

"You can't say anything about me telling you what happened to the kid. He never took pity well and I'm betting he hasn't changed much. Just let me deal with it for now. " There was complete silence as I finished explaining to Ma and Angel why Mikey had flipped out about the hospital. I couldn't tell them that he was scared because he wasn't…. he just never understood that they were there to help because he had never needed to go to one before Carly flipped her wig.

Ma was the one to break the silence. "That poor child… no wonder he's so angry… how could someone put their own flesh and blood through that?"

"Well…" I cleared my throat. "The entire Mercer family is proof that flesh and blood don't mean jack shit in this world."

An Hour Later (still Bobby's pov)\

(A/N) I'm totally pulling the doctor and and rule's to Foster Care parts straight out of my ass because I know nothing about medicine- other than I seem to need it a lot-so please be kind. )

There is nothing more torturous than waiting… no knowing what was going to happen… I hate not having control. It would have been amusing watching Angel –Mercer family play-boy- in action, hitting on all the nurses, if I hadn't been so worried about Mikey, it was turning out to be a hell of a night.

The nurses –who had probably been working longer than Mikey'd been alive steared clear of us.

A doctor came out and headed straight towards the least lethal looking person: Ma.

Sorry this is so short… I've been really sick lately but I just wanted you guys to know that I'm still alive.


	6. let me know

I was just wondering if anyone was interested in my pursuing this long lost fic…. If not I'll start on something else. Let me know.

Nike


End file.
